Silent Assassin
by aya08112k1
Summary: Jed, the best SeeD to ever grace any Garden, is also Selphie's closest friend. This is his story in the timeline of FF8
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy 8, all characters and related material are copyrights of Square Ltd. I do not own Final Fantasy 8, nor do I sell or make money from it. The content of this document is pure fan work.  
  
Hmm. Cheesecake.  
Another Story  
  
Prologue  
  
Cheesecake.  
  
"Oh man, I'm stuffed full of this thing! Thanks a lot for treating us, Selphie!" Anne was so much more excited by the fact that Selphie was going to Balamb Garden than Selphie ever was. I still remember that day, the sun was shining so brightly and everything was perfect.  
  
"Don't you just love this stuff? I mean, we're not eating too much, are we?" Selphie had that usual flair around her. I don't know why I felt like this every time I was around her. She just seemed so full of energy most of the time.  
  
"Hey Jed, there you go in your own little world again." Anne laughed out loud. It didn't matter. I just wanted to stare straight into Selphie's green eyes. They were so beautiful, like the stuff dreams are made of.  
  
"Heeey. Jed! Promise me you'll write to me, ok?" Selphie waved her hand across my eyes. I snapped out and stuffed cheesecake down my mouth.  
  
"Sure, and you keep your promise that you'll be a SeeD when we meet again!" We grinned at each other, as if we'd had this connection for a long time. In fact, we did, though I was never really sure what I was to Selphie.  
  
"Please come with me to the dock. I don't want to be alone there," she said shyly and Anne and I nodded. God I'm going to miss her so much.  
  
That evening was one of the best I ever had. Selphie in a nice office-like outfit was too much of a laugh, even for a guy like me. She stuck out her tongue and scoffed at me, then laughed herself. It was another one of those magic moments.  
  
She gave Anne a big hug. Then gave me a big hug. I kissed her cheek, much to our surprise. We both blushed for a while, and then said our goodbyes.  
  
"Promise me we'll go on a SeeD mission together when you get back! And send me some cake when you get there!" I shouted, running right up to the edge of the docks as the ship set off. I may be imagining things, but I could've sworn she smiled at me.  
  
"What a night." Anne patted my back as we made our way back to Trabia Garden. It was cold, and I had to blow into my hands to keep myself a little warm.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning, Jed. The headmaster said there's a new mission for you," with that, Anne went into her dorm. I opened the door to my room and plopped on the bed. Damn I was exhausted. That cheesecake seemed to have had quite an effect on me.  
  
The next morning was excellent. After breakfast I headed off to see the headmaster. He was a really old guy who didn't tolerate nonsense. I stood straight and saluted him as he gave me my orders.  
  
"This is a covert operations mission for you, Jed. It shouldn't be too tough, considering how excellently you handle your missions." he trailed off, which struck me as odd. He then snapped out of it and went through with the briefing.  
  
"There's been a rise in Galbadian activity in Dollet. The Dukedom asked us to try and infiltrate the Galbadian army to find out the reasons for their invasion. This mission coincides with Balamb's field exam, so you should try to help out the other students who are in trouble, if possible. Suggested methods for infiltrating the Galbadians are not necessary. Meet hostility with extreme tolerance. Should you be found, it is at your discretion whether to succumb to captivity or to answer to their hostility," he droned like this for a few minutes, and then saluted me off.  
  
I packed my things and set off to the docks. Just last night, I waved at Selphie, telling her that we'd better go on a SeeD mission together. I didn't think it would be so soon.  
  
The headmaster always favored me when it came to covert missions. I was a martial arts specialist, and I mastered these arts while I was still young. I was considered one of the best students to ever grace Trabia Garden, and I had to live up to it, not just to prove myself but to live up to their expectations.  
  
People have always asked me what my secret was, and why I moved with near- superhuman speed whenever I was fighting. They have always pushed the fact that I had a secret GF junction that sped me up, but I denied it. I never junctioned GF. For me, artificial power was like lying to yourself, telling yourself that you had abilities you didn't really have. They never believed that I never junctioned a GF, but respected my abilities as I had respected theirs.  
  
The ship docked into Dollet so quickly. I got out amidst numerous passengers and proceeded to find a Galbadian soldier to knock out. My mission was now underway. 


	2. Dollet Madness!

DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy 8, all characters and related material are copyrights of Square Ltd. I do not own Final Fantasy 8, nor do I sell or make money from it. The content of this document is pure fan work.  
  
Hmm. Cheesecake.  
Silent Assassin  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dollet seemed like a big city. The streets were quite long and the area was very noisy. Distant gunfire echoed through the city walls.  
  
A group of Galbadian soldiers rushed up to me. I smirked at them and punched one of them in the face.  
  
"Hey!" the others shouted. But it was too late. I kicked into overdrive.  
  
A somersault, followed by a quick heel to the face met one of the Galbadians. The others stared at my speed as I rushed from one to the other, either hitting them beneath their chests or knocking off their gunblades.  
  
Most of them ran off, but the other stayed and held his gunblade in an offensive position. I took this as a challenge, and I even let him get the first move in.  
  
He swung at me and I dodged it rather easily. Next thing he knew I was behind him and knocked him out cold. I took his suit and his gunblade, and then ran off to the Galbadian base just outside the town.  
  
"Hey, you there! Did you get rid of the kid who picked on us?" This must be one of the soldiers I beat up. He was still cringing from the blow he got in his chest.  
  
"Yeah I did," I said, and waved the gunblade a little. This weapon never really made sense to me, but it did seem rather sharp. I examined it from the handle to the edge, then I holstered it.  
  
"We're about to continue our reactivation of the communications tower. We, Delta Team, are to secure the cliff. Move out men!" The company commander ordered us out. I marched with them in file, just as the mission orders requested. Now I'll find out what these Galbadians are up to.  
  
We passed through the Central Square. I took a look around and noticed someone looking at us from behind the well. These guys must be the trainees from Balamb.  
  
"I'll catch up later, tell the commander I'm going to rain check for SeeD," The guy in front of me nodded and I turned around to give the SeeD a salute, which they gladly returned.  
  
I went over to them and took off my helmet. "Nice to see someone from Garden. These Galbadians all have the same boring faces," We all laughed a bit, then introduced ourselves to each other.  
  
"I'm Jed Connors, SeeD rank A from Trabia Garden. And you are?"  
  
"Seifer. I'm the squad leader. This is Squall," He motioned to the silent one. I noticed his sheathed gunblade. I gave him a nod. He didn't respond.  
  
"And this is Chicken-Wuss," He pointed to someone who had quite a lot of facial tattoos. Chicken-Wuss shook with rage.  
  
"I'M ZELL!!! DAMMIT!!!"  
  
I laughed inwardly. He reminded me of Selphie when Anne put mustard in her coffee.  
  
"Well, I've got to go to the communications tower. If you guys plan to pass today's field exam, better follow your orders," I waved, but I noticed Seifer being slightly miffed at me. I ignored this and continued up.  
  
I crossed the bridge and then noticed Seifer and company following me. More gunfire rattled as they ran up to me.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Seifer screamed as he ran past me. Squall and Zell followed him close behind. I noticed someone with a gun behind them.  
  
"Go somewhere safe! I'll cover you!" I shouted at them. I drew the gunblade and threw the helmet away. So much for covert operations.  
  
The Galbadian gunman began to shoot like there was no tomorrow. As I felt my body again pumping adrenaline, the bullets seemed to move so slowly towards me. I held up the gunblade and began to block the bullets one by one. Sparks flew here and there as I began to run towards the gunman, still deflecting his shots.  
  
He seemed stunned by this uncanny display of ability. I slashed at his gun, which broke right in half, then elbowed his face.  
  
I ran up to the mountain trail where Seifer and his team went. As I saw Anacondaur bodies littered from place to place, I thought of the potential these young cadets had. A sudden scream broke of my thoughts though. A sudden FEMALE scream.  
  
"GET OFF MEEEH!!!" The girl seemed to be further up the mountain. I rushed up to find another Anacondaur grasping the girl tightly.  
  
"EEEEEWWW!!!!" She was gasping for breath now. I ran towards the monster and kicked it in the eye. It let the girl free, then slithered away.  
  
"Are you alright, miss?" I helped her up and we both screamed.  
  
"JED!!!"  
  
"SELPHIE!!!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" we both asked at the same time. Then we both laughed.  
  
"I'm on this covert ops mission. What about you?"  
  
"I'm trying to find squad B! This is waaay cool! I mean, you and me on a SeeD mission together! Isn't it fantastic? I promise I'll pass today's exam, Jed!" She said too many things at once. My mind twirled. She was still as spunky as ever.  
  
"I think squad B is up there. Why don't we go up together? I've got to go up there anyway," I said and she looked thrilled.  
  
"So like, we're like partners now huh?" she drew her nunchakus, and swung them around. I always loved the way she did that.  
  
We got up there and saw Squall and Zell crouching behind a rock.  
  
"I've got to go in there, Selphie. Take care of yourself," I said and I jumped off the cliff to the tower entrance. I went inside and helped the other Galbadians set it up.  
  
"So, why does the sorceress want this old thing up anyway?" asked one guy beside me. "Who knows?" I answered. I was actually hoping for some blabbermouth to speak up, and he did. "Well, rumor says that President Deling is going to give the Sorceress the official position as Ambassador. Weird, huh?"  
  
Seifer burst into the room, gunblade swinging away. Most of the soldiers ran off. I ran off with them. Thankfully Seifer recognized me without my helmet on.  
  
I waved at Selphie and the others. "I'm going to your Garden and report to Trabia Garden from there! Hope to see you, Selphie!!!"  
  
I went down to the beach area. There was still quite a lot of chaos in there. I boarded one of the transports that were getting ready to leave.  
  
I slumped onto the chair as the entire Balamb squad on the transport looked at me cautiously. I saluted them and introduced myself.  
  
"Jed Connors, SeeD rank A from Trabia Garden. I have to report to the nearest Garden before I head back to Trabia," I said to a crowd of eager listeners.  
  
It was such a long day. I sat in the guest room and turned on the videophone.  
  
"Headmaster? This is Jed Connors reporting from Balamb Garden. I'm going to make my report sir," I spoke into the mic rather awkwardly.  
  
"Continue," he said, looking very pleased.  
  
"The Galbadians were infiltrated as requested. Only rumors were found on why the Galbadians were present there. They activated the communications tower to supposedly broadcast the announcement of Vinzer Deling, president of Galbadia, empowering the sorceress to become his Ambassador,"  
  
Headmaster nodded. He seemed content. "The Dollet Dukedom will be pleased by this wealth of information. Jed Connors, you've done it again. Please wait there until the transports back to Trabia arrive. Enjoy your free time," the videophone turned off.  
  
I dozed off.  
  
"Wake up, you!" Selphie was dressed in a SeeD uniform.  
  
"Selphie? You're a SeeD?"  
  
"YEAH!!!"  
  
"Alright!!! When is the party?"  
  
"Tonight! I'm going to go get Squall out of his bed. You are going in there! You've been sleeping the whole day!" There she goes, saying too much stuff again.  
  
"I'll be there, but you have to promise a dance with me, ok?"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
During the party, I searched the entire room for the Balamb Garden Headmaster. After an awful lot of asking around I was able to find him, talking to Seifer and a really cute girl.  
  
"Headmaster?"  
  
He looked towards me and smiled. "You're the SeeD from Trabia, right? Jed Connors?" I nodded. "Your Headmaster has already informed me of your current situation. Your transport will arrive around midnight. You should be back in Trabia in no time."  
  
I saluted him and then moved over to talk to Seifer.  
  
"Did you pass your exam?"  
  
He remained silent. I was guessing that was a no.  
  
"Well, there's always next time, Seifer. I'm sure you'll do better," I moved away and started looking for Selphie.  
  
"There you are!!!" I guess Selphie found me.  
  
We danced throughout the night. The fireworks were excellent.  
  
Selphie saw me off from the docks at Balamb. I actually found it funny that just yesterday I saw her off going to Balamb, and now she was seeing me off to Trabia. We hugged one last time, and then I boarded the ship.  
  
The stars shone brightly in the night sky. I didn't feel like sleeping at all. The next day, Trabia Garden was already in sight. I missed the Bika Snowfields.  
  
I walked back into the Garden's familiar hallways, eager to attend my next class. 


End file.
